after all the troubles
by Zoe A. W
Summary: one shot, unles people like it, i could add on. shikamaru had a problem and ino's there to help him, as best as she can. problems happen and we have to deal with them, but sometimes the get to be too much. shikaino


"God, I just…don't!"

"But your not supposed to know, even with a 200 IQ"

"I just... don't get it!" Ino and Shikamaru were sitting in their living room, it was a pale green, with all black furniture. There wasn't much in there just the basic, couch, and loveseat, as well as a shelving unit full of books, and photos. The only other thing in the room was a coffee table. The two sat there on the couch, Ino with coffee, trying to calm Shikamaru down. The clock on the wall read 2:31, and the dark windows said that it meant a.m.

"Shika your not supposed to! None of us knows and that makes it a mystery, the point is that no one gets it. No matter how much we want to!" her tone was sympathetic, yet tired and annoyed.

"I…Is there anyway to get around it?" he had his head buried in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. "I should have brought him back, for you, for Sakura, I shouldn't have had to have Temari save me, Neji, and Choji shouldn't have been that bad! It's my fault, I stretched them to hard, and Naruto was knocked out and…" he stopped his hands were now trying to make his head stop, but it finally did.

"Hey." She pulled away after kissing him to at will shut him up. "The kids are asleep try to keep it down, but I understand, if only, if only. If only, I had been able to see that I loved you sooner. If only, I had the guts to tell you as soon as I knew, if only, I hadn't taken the teaching position at the academy, If only the baby hadn't died. If we live our lives regretting, then there's nothing to look forward to. If only, if only, we can't dwell on the past, we can only look towards the future, our lives permit that, and only that."

" But the baby, it was,"

"It was meant to happen." She was now crying.

"And Choji, I know it wasn't his time!"

"Maybe not his time, but it was his choice." She was now looking into the confused eyes of her husband with such dignity in the indignity of it all, that it was scary. Her eyes shown with the indignity of crying, the one who never cried was bawling her eyes out; yet her eyes were filled with such passion of her words that it was hard not to see it. "Can't you see, that's what we do in our job, this is what we signed up for, and this is our live. We both chose this for ourselves!" she was now gagging on her tears as she spoke, the warm liquid was constricting her throat as her voice became more hoarse, "this is what we both chose this is our life, are we who we want to be, is it everything we dreamed that it would be? NO, not for me at least, but for you, this is life, and there is no escaping it, I won't let you." She fell over; the tears were soaking Shikamaru's knees as she began to sob on his lap.

"Hey it's fine."

"No, it's not, I'm here to help you, and I end up crying my eyes out." She took a deep breath and walked across the open foyer way into the fully exposed kitchen, she then took the now running tap water and washed her face. "Bygones be bygones" he walked over to her, and the met in the foyer area. He snaked his arms around her stomach, large, and full carrying his fourth child. The older two were in their beds sleeping soundly, wile the third slept forever in his tiny grave. "I love you, Shika"

"I love you so much" at her words he slinked down, and pressed his ear to her stomach, "and I love you two" he began to poke their child (AN wouldn't that technically be her stomach again?) "Well both of you better get off to bed, you have to teach the big kids tomorrow." He cooed the un-born child.

"Alright Shika come on, enough talking to her you can actually talk in two more weeks." She wrapped her arms where her husbands had just been, and walked down the long hall toward their bedroom.

"I will figure it out, someday."

"_None of us knows and that makes it a mystery if life is a comedy than why all the tragedy, he tried to figure out what this world is all about, and if there's an eternity, so god it your there I wish you'd show me and god if you care then I need you to know I hope you don't mind me asking the question, I figure you big enough"_

_Big enough by Chris rice._

_**Authors note:**_

Okay sorta song fic-ish, the song just sparked it so it's only a kinda the point is R&R plz! And no flames. IT IS A CHRISTIAN SONG I sing this song a lot and people are always like:

Who sings that?

Cris rice

Who

Chris rice

Never heard of him

He's a Christian artist

Oh I won't by the CD then

Okay idiot

He he he - -

So yeah they're dumb the point however to this is that nobody get offended if they read the verse. So that's it R&R plz! And tell me if I should write another InoShika, cause I want to but if I suck then there's no point!


End file.
